joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
這個頁面列出所有容祖兒已發行的專輯列表，包括錄音專輯和現場專輯等等。總共有'16張粵語專輯，4張EP，7張國語專輯，6張新曲加精選，2張單曲和19張現場專輯'。按下唱片封面獲得更多各專輯的資訊。 This page is a list of albums officially released or performed live by Joey Yung , including studio albums and live albums, etc. There are 16 Cantonese studio albums, 4 extended plays, 7 Mandarin studio albums, 6 compilations, 2 singles and 19 live albums. Click on the album covers for more information about individual albums. Cantonese studio albums Joey WhoWillLoveMe Front.jpg|2000|link=誰來愛我 Who Will Love Me (album) Joey AllSummerHoliday Box Front.jpg|2001|link=全身暑假 All Summer Holiday (album) Joey SolemnOnStage Cover.jpg|2001|link=隆重登場 Grand on Stage (album) Joey SomethingAboutYou Booklet Cover.jpg|2002|link=Something About You (album) Joey MyPride SpecEd Box Front.jpg|2003|link=我的驕傲 My Pride (album) Joey ShowUp SpecEd Front.jpg|2003|link=Show Up! (album) Joey 9ine25ive Box Front.jpg|2004|link=Nin9 2 5ive (album) Joey GiveLoveABreak DVD Ed Front.jpg|2004|link=Give Love A Break (album) Joey Bi-Heart Front.jpg|2005|link=Bi-Heart (album) Joey Ten Most Wanted BoxFront.jpg|2006|link=Ten Most Wanted (album) Joey CloseUp Box Front.jpg|2006|link=Close Up (album) Joey Glow Booklet Front.jpg|2007|link=Glow (album) Joey InMotion Front.jpg|2008|link=In Motion (album) Joey ATimeForUs CD Box Front.jpg|2009|link=A Time For Us (album) Joey & Joey Cover.jpg|2011|link=Joey & Joey (album) Little Day Cover.png|2013|link=小日子 Little Day (album) Mandarin studio albums Joey Honestly CD Booklet Front.jpg|2001|link=說真的 Honestly (album) Joey PrivateLoveSong Booklet Front.jpg|2002|link=一個人的情歌 A Private Love Song (album) Joey SoloPortrait Box Front.jpg|2003|link=獨照 Lonely Portrait (album) Joey JumpUp Box Front.jpg|2006|link=Jump Up (album) Joey Little Front.jpg|2007|link=小小 Little (album) Joey VeryBusy Front.jpg|2009|link=很忙 Very Busy (album) Moment Cover.jpg|2012|link=Moment (album) Compilation albums Joey LoveJoey Box Front.jpg|2001|link=喜歡祖兒 Love Joey (compilation) Joey LoveJoey2 Outer Cover Front.jpg|2002|link=喜歡祖兒2 Love Joey Love 2 (compilation) Joey LoveJoey3 Front.jpg|2005|link=喜歡祖兒3 Love Joey Love 3 (compilation) Love Joey Love Four Front Cover.jpg|2008|link=Love Joey Love Four (compilation) Hopelessly Romantic Collection.jpg|2013|link=Hopelessly Romantic Collection (compilation) All Delicious Collection.jpg|2013|link=All Delicious Collection (compilation) Extended Plays Joey EP1 NormEd Front.jpg|1999|link=EP1 (EP) Joey EP2 Box Front.jpg|2000|link=EP2 (EP) JoeyTen EP4 Front.jpg|2010|link=Joey Ten (EP) Airport CD Front.jpg|2010|link=空港 Airport (EP) Moment - EP.jpg|link=Moment (album)|2012 Digital only Diva_OST_Cover.jpg|link=Diva (film)#iTunes_exclusive|2012 Digital only Gemini.jpg|link=Gemini Love Song (song)#Commercial_release|2012 Digital only Be True.jpg|link=Be True (song)#Commercial_release|2013 Digital only New Light.jpg|link=View in a New Light (song)#Commercial_release|2013 Digital only Dormer.jpg|link=Skylights (song)#Commercial_release|2013 Digital only ITunes Session.jpg|link=iTunes#iTunes_Session|2013 Digital only 7Wonders Cover.jpg|link=Seven Wonders (song)|2013 Digital only Singles Joey TungWahCharitySingle Cover.jpg|2003 Charity|link=一首傳世之歌 Song Passed Through Ages (single) Joey Chihuahua Front.jpg|2004|link=X'Mas Chihuahua (single) Outstanding.jpg|2012 Digital only|link=Outstanding (song) Greater Vigor.jpg|2012 Digital only|link=Greater Vigor (song) Greater Vigor Remix.jpg|2012 Digital only|link=Greater Vigor (song)#One Man Band Remix Charger.jpg|2012 Digital only|link=Charger (song) Hokkaido.jpg|2012 Digital only|link=Passing Hokkaido (song) Skylights Duet.jpg|2013 Digital only|link=Skylights (song) Happiness is Fastest.jpg|2013 Digital only|link=Happiness is Fastest (song) Sequel.jpg|2013 Digital only|link=Sequel (song) ITunes Session P2.jpg|2013 Digital only|link=ITunes Cuckoo.jpg|2014 Digital only Live albums Joey H20 903 Concert DVD Front.jpg|2001|link=~H2O+ 903 Joey Summer Concert 2000 Joey 2001H2OConcertDVD Front.jpg|2002|link=Joey Yung Live in Concert 2001 Karaoke Joey 2002MusicIsLiveConcertDVD Front.jpg|2002|link=903 id Club Joey Yung Music is Live Concert Joey 2003ShowUpConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2003|link=Joey Yung Live Show Up! Karaoke Joey 2004FeelThePopConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2004|link=Metro Joey Yung Feel the Pop Concert Joey 2004HackenxJoeyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2004|link=Joey Yung X Hacken Lee Music is Live Concert Joey 2005JeffxJoeyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2005|link=Metro Let Me Believe Love Joey Yung X Jeff Chang Concert Joey 2005ReflectionsConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2005|link=Reflection of Joey's Live 2005 Karaoke Joey 2006OLOLDVD Case Front.jpg|2006|link=One Live One Love Concert Karaoke Joey 2006JuicyLemonConcertDVD Front.jpg|2007|link=903 Juicy Lemon Concert Safari DVD Box Front.jpg|2007|link=NCM!ive Scream to Joey Safari Musical Joey 2007TeresaTangConcert Box Front.jpg|2007|link=Joey Yung 2007 Best of Teresa Teng Concert Live Joey x Grasshopper Concert DVD Booklet Front.jpg|2007|link=Joey Yung X Grasshoper Music is Live Concert Starlight Concert DVD Front.jpg|2008|link=StarLight Joey Yung Live 08 Karaoke Joey 2009JoeyAnthonyConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2009|link=Metro Joey Yung X Anthony Wong Live Concert Joey Perfect10 Special Box Front.jpg|2009|link=Joey Yung Perfect 10 Live 2009 Karaoke Joey MetroRadioConcertDVD Box Front.jpg|2010|link=Metro Joey My Queen Music Concert N6dvdcover.jpg|2011|link=Joey Yung Concert Number 6 Karaoke J&J DVD Special.jpg|2012|link=Joey & Joey Metro Joey Yung Live in Concert#Home media Others According to the year released: *'1996' **正吹東風 (Featuring) *'2003' **容我說 Joey Yung All-Record (Photo album) *'2004' **The Real Joey (Photo album) *'2008' **容祖兒 Joey Yung (LPCD45) *'2009' **The Best Of Joey (Vinyl) *'2013' **Joey Yung Collection (HQCDII) Category:Joey Yung Discography Category:Related to Joey